It's just the way it is
by PuccaShells
Summary: Pan has to be Trunks 'Fake' girlfriend.At first she doesn't want to, but later on but when Trunks decides to not have her as a fake grlfrend anymore. Does Pan really want to go and does Trunks really want to let her go?
1. Default Chapter

My first fic, enjoy

* * *

"C'mon Pan, let's just ditch this place! This is so fuckin tiring!" Ugh, Bra can be such a bitch sometimes. No offense. 

"Oi, Bra, it's almost time, besides it's not my fault that we're in detention. And watch your fuckin mouth!"

Then I heard her mutter, "Damn fuckin pads"

Ugh, T.T, first day of school, and we already get detention. Damn school and their uniforms. Their uniforms are a white top and a blue skirt that goes up to your knees. But

instead of that Bra and I are wearing a white top with short sleeves that show a little bit of our stomachs, (well the principal didn't think it was only a little but) and we cut the skirts

and made them go a little more higher than our knees. But then it's not like Bra's clothes was any better. She was wearing what I…Well all I can say is that we reformed it a little.

Hehe, or maybe a lot. You should've seen all the boys staring at her! Well, I shouldn't gossip.

"C'mon Pan! Let's make a run for it! We always used to do it before," Bra whined, "It wont be a problem. Almost all the teachers are gone by now." T.T Sigh, she'll never learn.

But that doesn't mean that I'll learn...

"Alright let's go, but we have to be-" But before i got to finish my sentence, Bra turned around bumping into some of the other girls in the school.

Well, what do you expect; it's Marron and her little group. Keiko and Angel are there too. They looked so pretty that they looked ugly. Lucky bitches. Their icy glare

seemed to go right through me, looking at me as if I was a pile of shit. I waved at them,

"Hey girls!" I smile. Bra was just standing there, running to my side with. But, there's Bra for you. Marron stepped one step closer.

"Well, it's exactly what I expected. You guys in detention. It suits you guys' fine because you smell exactly like this place." Marron glared as her girls did the same thing.

Bra was clinging on to me. Damn her nails are long.

But then Bra did something I wouldn't have dared to do. It all happened so fast. Bra lunged towards the bucket of dirty water we were using, and swished it at Marron.

In a matter of seconds, Marron swiftly moved out of the way. Why is she moving!

**It's GOING TO HIT!**

Who?

_Anyone out there? Please...help..._

I quickly grabbed Bra's hand and sprinted out the door.

"C'mon Bra! Hurry up and run faster you big bum!" We ran for hell, we ran for our lives. We went past the school gate, all the way to the public park. Bra and I were panting like

crazy.

"Who -pant- did I –pant, pant- hit?"

"The principal."

**- -Next day- -**

BLAG; I have to go to school today. I thought about skipping school, but I wouldn't have the guts and that would make my situation even morenworse. I met up with Bra this morning. This time Bra was wearing the regular uniform...ggrr, why didn't I think of that.

"Hey Bra-"

"Hi"

Is she as scared as me? No. I bet we'll just get detention. (Hehe that's what she thinks)

**- -Principals office- -**

"Now girls I know that you guys know what the school rules are." said Principal.

I was rubbing my head from the banging with the papers, the principal kept giving me on the head. So was Bra.

"Yes mam," We both said. I looked down at my feet. Principals are scary.

"Then that means that you both will serve detention for one month. You'll clean the bathroom...Both boys and girls bathroom."

"Oh man!" Moaned Bra. The principal flicked Bra on the head again.

"No complaining either. This is what you guys get." Damn Damn Damn Damn. That -

"And you," She pointed at me with her long nails,that waspainted red. Middlelife crisis?Scary.

"You'll have to tutor," phew that's okay.I looked up at the principal, but the principal had a weird look on her face.

"Oh, and someone from another school." WHAT THE HECK!

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO TUTOR AND NOT BRA! THIS IS SO N-OUCH!" Damn, she hit me on the head again.

"Well, look at what you're wearing" I looked down and I saw my self wearing my uniform. MY UNIFROM! I forgot to change it! I mentally hit myself on the head.

I think she saw my eyes widen because she said,

"Yeah, that's what I thought... So then you'll be tutoring for three weeks"

"WHAT-"

"I'll make that four if you don't shut up." Oh well look who's talking...whispering...I hear whispering. I saw to my right was Bra talking to herself. Keke oh yeah forgot about her.

**- -After school in there bathrooms- -**

"This is so tiring...This sucks...I'm just going to finish this and then I'm going to leave to go home"

"OH, Thanks for your support, I have to tutor for three damn weeks." Bra smiled. I'll kill her!

"OOOOOOooooHH What if your going to tutor a guy. Some older than you. Oh! I heard all the guys at the guys schools are all druggies and rapists. I also heard that half of them were gay." I hit her on the head.

"Shut up Bra." I said obviously annoyed. "Just be thankful because if you were to tutor, the student wouldn't have learned anything, except that the fact that you like to talk."

Finally Bra shut up. Finally.

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock. I looked at the time. It's 4:25. Finally it's been an hour. So I tugged at Bra's bluish greenish long hair.

"It's about time we go home. Well for you."

"Finally."

**- -Outside the bathrooms- -**

I waved bye to Bra, "See you, Bra. Have to go to the tutor thing!"

"Bye." She walked off as her body dimmed through out the road. It's going to be a really long day. I took the paper the principal gave to me of who I was going to tutor. I looked down at the address. It'll take a about 30 minutes to get there on foot.

Name of the person I'm going to be tutoring...Trunks Briefs. Hehe funny name. Trunks Age:18...Oi, How did Bra know that I was going to tutor a guy?

About after half an hour of walking in silence I arrived in front of the house. I scanned the whole building. Okay I tried to because this thing was so big. It's like a castle. More like

a mini castle.

I took a deep breath, went up to the front door, and knocked. I shifted from one foot to the other. I thought all the possibilities about what could go wrong. I won't be able to say

a word and they'll think that I'm some freak...Then it will go around the whole school. The kid's mom wont approve of me, or what I'm wearing then she'll call my mom and I'll get

into more trouble then I'm in now.

I sighed.

I must be crazy...I heard the door open...oh yeah, that's right, I was waiting for someone to open the door.

I saw a guy, tall, open the door. He had black spiky hair. I took a good look at him. Zippers opened, boxers showing, shirt wrinkled, messy hair, and was totally out of it. You've got to be kidding me. Did he just get, laid?

Remember to smile Pan, "Hi! I'm here for the tutor-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll show you where the room is." Cha fine, just cut me off like that. He starred at me, up and down. I gave him an icy glare and he led me up the stairs. .

"Well, you must be Trunks right?"

"Uuhh...No"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm his friend," Friend? Friends with benefits, maybe?

"Oh? What's your name?"

"Goten." Then, I remembered what Bra had said earlier in the bathroom.

**- -Flashback- -**

"This is so tiring...This sucks...I'm just going to finish this and then I'm going to leave to go home"

"OH, Thanks for your support, I have to tutor for three damn weeks." Bra smiled. I'll kill her!

"OOOOOOooooHH What if your going to tutor a guy. Some older than you. Oh! I heard all the guys at the guys schools are all druggies and rapists. I also heard that half of them were gay." I hit her on the head.

**- -Flashback end- -**

We came up to a door that had weird signs on it. What a freak. Goten opened the door and I found a guy sitting on the ground watching TV. He had purple hair, still wearing his

school uniform. Fortunately. He's kind of hot, hehe. His purple hair doesn't matter, he had the bluest eyes ever...so pretty...

"Hi." I heard a door close. Goten stepped out the room. Trunks turned and looked at me for a second. His eyes were slowely moving.

"You are?" Didn't he get informed? My principal is crazy.

"Um...er...I'm the tutor, I'm supposed to tutor you for an half an hour-"

"Oh yeah, you must be one of those people who got in trouble and got this job. HA, What a joke" My anger flared and then I frowned. I wish he could have been anice student.

"What do you mean?-"

"Well, lets get started, ey?" He got up and turned off the TV. Damn, he was tall, taller than Goten. He looked like he was about a little over six feet. And what am I? five seven? Five six? For once I feel so short. I must have been staring at him for a long time because he was staring at me back. He's hot. Or not…

"Er...yeah let's get started"

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

All right people, There's my first chapter of my fic... 

Please review...If you don't then...sigh

AlL rIgHt tHeN I'Ll sHuTtUp nOw.

Hope you guys like the first fic.. Well the first chap. There'll be more later on, but for now in the

beginning it's going to be a little bit slow, so yeah.

...Well...I don't have anything more to say (sorry if me dot dot dot's are annoying, I'll try to get rid fo

them in the next chapter)

cya!

PuccaShells


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMOR: no flames, Pan's not Goten's neice. Bra's not Trunks' little sister. I DON'T OWN DBZ

And oh another thing. From now on I'm going to not going to do it in Pan's P.O.V. It sisn't work out too well, so now i'm just going to do it in Author's P.O.V.

Thank you reviewers for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter. See you! -

"Alright so get your English books out and yeah let's get started." Pan said. Staring at Trunks, who was lazily

dropping books everywhere. His room was such a mess. The books and all these comic books were scattered all over the ground. Pan took a peek at one of the comics... And she saw that they were porn. 'damn' she thought. 'Doesn't this doode have a life?'

"Hey kid, I'll be right back" Trunks went out the door and Pan heard some yelling going on out there. "Damn, what a loser. Honestly I hope these three weeks go by really quickly."

Pan heard a door slam and saw that Trunks cam back in. He grabbed Pan's hand.

"C'mon let's go somewhere with Goten." Pan's eye's grew wide. " what do you mean? I have to do my job-"

"Just...I'll say that we're going to the library. It's not like I'm going to stay here and let some slut tutor me." Pan's anger flared. What a dork, she thought.

"what?-" Trunks ignored her and just practically dragged her out the door like some freak. 'Man, I'm going to deal with this guy for freaking three long months.' Pan looked down at her hand and noticed that Trunks

was still holding her hand. Her face flushed and put her head down so that he wouldn't see.

Trunks finally reached the front door.

"Mom!" He yelled. "I'M........I mean, WE'RE GOING TO THE LIBRARY TO GET SOME BOOKS THAT WE DON'T HAVE." He lied.

"C'mon," He motioned Pan to get on his shiny motorcycle. It looked almost brand new. Pan shook her head.

"Are you crazy!" She whispered as loud as she can so she wouldn't wake the dogs next door.

"Where the hell are we going?" Trunks smiled mischievously and scratched the back of his head, as if from embarrassment. "We're going to the bar with Goten and a couple of other friends."

"And what am I going to do?" Pan asked.

"Well, you'll come with us. What else? I'm not the one who needs the tutor. Now get on" Trunks said again

This time he made it sound scary, so Pan had no choice but to get on the motorcycle. The wind blew through her jet dark black/blue hair that reached up to her back. It was a little cold outside, so it made her cheeks a little bit rosy. The thing she was thinking about was that she was still wearing her school uniform. Who would go in a bar

dressed in that? But the thing is, Trunks was too. She stared at him. At first she was too scared to say anything, but she said it anyway.

"But when I go in there.......I'm not going to know anybody..I mean what if they're................." Trunks looked over his shoulder slightly and there was a shiny glint in his deep blue sea eyes. It was the only bright thing about him. "Well..............You ask too many questions......I'll just say that you're my girlfriend." Pan's eyes grew big. 'No way I'm going to pretend to be his girlfriend! I barely even know him.'

''But, I don't even know you, and no way I'm going to be you-'' Trunks growled, "Fine don't, unless you want to get beat you up-"

"NONO! I mean. That's okay. I'll play along." Pan said smiling slightly, trying to be calm.

"Good."

There was an awkward silence between them. Pan looked up to the sky. There was only one star in the purple/blue sky. It was shining brightly next to the round moon. Pan was actually was enjoying herself. Now that she was away from her house. Especially from her drunk parents. Pan was the one that does jobs, pays the bills. Most people would think that she would have the most best life because she's always happy and not as poor as other people. But the thing was, they didn't know anything about her life really. That her parents were drunks. Well it was more like her mom. Her dad died

in a car accident.

Trunks had an empty face on. He was always like that. Everyone thought that he had the best life too, because he was rich. But honestly he wasn't. He personally hated his life, because there nothing to it. Nothing but getting drunk, smoking, and sitting around. Really, that wasn't much of a life. He wanted something really good in his life, but he didn't know what.

The motorcycle halted to a stop. They were in front of a big bar. There were lights shining everywhere. Pan was the first to speak.

"So this is it?"

"Yeah, you dork, this is where I said we were going." Pan just made an ugly face at his remark.

Trunks looked at her. He must have been staring because Pan said, "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go in."

Trunks blushed slightly and turned his head, trying to avoid Pan staring at him. They both went in without

staring at each other. So it seemed that they weren't together, but they were walking side by side not saying a word.

Trunks waved his hand all of a sudden, and snapped Pan back in to the real world. For a second there Pan was dozing off. They walked to a table with a few guys sitting there too.

They guys were staring at Pan and how she was dressed. She just put her head down and blushed more. Then one guy with short black spiky hair, bleached a little, asked, "Who's the girl?"

He gave a short nod at Pan.

Trunks took a little look at her and said, "Oh, she's just.........um..the girl that I was talking about the other day." The guy who asked who Pan was looked confused.

"The other day? I don't remember that.." Trunks smile and laughed, scratching the back of his head, trying to hide his lying eyes. "Oh? Well, you were probably really busy that day Rouge."

At that moment, Pan took a good look at Rouge. He was pretty cute and as tall as Trunks. 'He's so my type. The sex god. keke' She chuckled to herself. Almost everywhere the bar, everyone was dancing. Swinging their heads and their booties. 'Damn, what freaks. I better not turn out like them....Hopefully I just wont get drunk tonight.'

Trunks went over to the bartender to get a drink. So Pan followed him. They sat on high stools.

"Want something?" He grunted. "I don't know. I'll get what ever you get." Trunks murmured something

in the bartender's ear and he got them drinks fairly quickly. Pan gulped practically half the bottle. Time sped by, as they slowly began to drink more that they expected to. Then they started to talk crap about

each other...and well...

"so......," Trunks said.

"So....."

"Ya....."

"Ya....."

"So.......school sucks like hell.....I think I wanna drop out........." Trunks said out of the blue.

Pan was barely even listening. If it was even possible, Pan could've even been more drunk than Trunks. He eyes were

red, and she was leaning her head at the palm of her hand. She heaved a big sigh.

"Yeah..........'at's what I wanna do. I hate my life.................Hate school........Hate my parents...................I hate everything..........."

Trunks looked over his shoulder. 'Wow, she's really out of it' he thought. He looked more closely and saw that her eyes were half closed. She kept on blabbering on how she 'hate's' everything.

"Stupid parents, I'm the only one who pays that damn bills on everything they spend on" 'Whoa, a little too descriptive right there' Trunks still thought. Pan swung her hair over her right shoulder. Her eye's were shining brilliantly.

"So..." Trunks started. "How d'you like pretending tabe mafake grlfriend nd hanging out with ma'dorky friends?" His word kind of slid in to each other.

"It's kind of cool actually...... he hehehe........ya...." Suddenly, Pan put her head down in to her arms, while one of her arms was danging off the table, and the other holding a beer bottle.

Trunks laughed too, for no reason. He took a sideway glance at Pan. She looked kind pretty when she's drunk, but even more when she's sleeping..... Well more like passed out, he thought.

He took a heavy sigh. Somehow he'd have to drive home, without getting caught by his parents. But he was sure that they'd be out at some boring party too, getting drunk and coming in really late.

So he gently picked up Pan and carried her out to the motorcycle. There was no way else to put her on the vehicle, so he put her across his lap.......and well..........they drove like that for the whole time until they got home.

'well, she'll just have to sleep over to my house, since I don't know where her house is.......Would this kind of be like kidnaping?' Trunks rubbed his head. He was going to have a serious hang over next day.

HitomiSakurRobin: O tay, there's the fic, please review. And thanks to all you reviewers. I appreciate it Bow down

Van: Ew, stop bowing, only special people should bow to people. Bonks HitomiSakuraRobin on the head

HitomiSakuraRobin: Rubs head Chuh, your right, only people that are special should bow. Like you van.

Van: Why, thank you. smiles dorky

HitomiSakuraRobin: Yes, your special. So special that you need to go to special ed.........heeeeheeehe Runs away, while Van is chasing HitomiSakuraRobin with his escaflowne

Van: WHA-

HitomiSakuraRobin: Well, that's the chappie for today, please review! ("")

Jane!


	3. Chapter 3

HitomiSakuraRobin: Heya people! Just in time for the new chapter!  
  
Vash: YEAH! Hey..I have an idea...LETS START A TALK SHOW!  
  
HitomiSakuraRobin: What a good idea. I like it. What should the talk show be called?  
  
Yusuke: Its should be called the Urameshi Show! Yusuke Urameshi pops out of no where. All stare at him and scowls  
  
Vash: What do you mean? the title should be something that includes everyone! DON'T BE SO SELFISH AND MEAN! Sniffle sniffle  
  
Yusuke: It's okay. All I'm going to do is to take over the show! MUHAHAHAHAHHA MUHAHAHAH MUHAHAH!  
  
HitomiSakuraRobin: What? But this is my talk show! I'm mean and Vash's too. You can't steal it! and oh...what's th baseball bat for? Yusuke smirks  
  
Yusuke: You'll see mUHAHAHAH-- I mean ehhem...  
  
Vash and HitomiSakuraRobin: Let's get him!!!!!!!!! Charges at Yusuke but he gets his baseball bat from behind his back. Bangs it on their heads. Vash and Hitomi all swirly eyed.  
  
Spike:Pops out of no where What depressed freaks........  
  
STAY TOONED!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The bright light shown on Pan's face opened her eyes. She smiled. Sleeping in her own room was so comfortable. With the big windows and the dark blue curtains. WHAT?! Wait. She didn't have  
  
dark blue curtains! Her curtains were yellow! Pan got up instantly and looked around. This was so not her room. There were magazines sprawled over the dirty floor. She noticed that she was on the couch  
  
and across the room was a bed with a guy on top of it. Well it was more like a mixture of blankets and one guy. 'Who the hell is this guy. Ugh my head hella hurts and what the hell fucking happened yesterday?  
  
all I remember going to the bar with Trunks...'  
  
Pan walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets off of the guy.  
  
"I swear! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME!!!!" Said the guy. Pan jumped back. But took another step closer realizing the dude was dreamning. 'What a freaking weirdo' Pan turned to an angle  
  
to look at the guys face. He looked pretty familiar. 'It's Trunks!!!!!! And what the hell am I doing in his house? What if he did something to me?!?!?!' Pan quickly shook the idea out of her head and started to wake up Trunks.  
  
"Whhaaaaa you wan??" He waved his arm in the air like some freak. Pan shook him some more and he finally woke up.  
  
"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO EXPLAIN TO ME?!?!" Pan yelled in his ear. He glared at her.  
  
"What do you mean? You don't remember last night?"  
  
"Can you?!"  
  
"O.O not really..."  
  
"How can I be sure that you didn't do anything to me?"  
  
". What do you mean?"  
  
"And also, you pathetic dork, why am I on the couch and you're on the bed?" Pan pointed out. Making her eyes burn through his.  
  
"You wanna die?" Pan rolled her eyes. She looked around. She couldn't even remember last night. Then her eyes halted at an alarm clock. It said 9:00am!  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!"  
  
"What!" Trunks got up from the bed at started walking to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and he left the door opened. (Don't worry folks he's not going to shower or something like that)  
  
"It's fucking 9:00am! THERE'S SCHOOL YOU IDIOT!" Pan got up and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. How could she go to school? Her hair was a mess, her breath smelled of beer. Also how  
  
was she going to explain to the principal that she couldn't go to school today?  
  
"Just skip it. No big deal." Pan's eyes widened at that statment. 'Ugh, how low can he get? What a pathetic freak' "What do you mean just skip it?" She yelled. "I can't go home or else my parents  
  
are going to kill me. If I go to school then the principals going to kill me....WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"  
  
"Might as well just stay here with me then." Trunks went to the closet the find some new clothes to wear. '--;;...Chuh, he's getting ready for nothing while I should be getting ready for school. What a big  
  
dyke.' Pan went into the bathroom to fix her hair.  
  
"If you need a toothbrush there's a band new one in the cabinet," Said Trunks. "I suppose you need one from all the beer you drank last night." Pan scowled at him. She didn't say anything though.  
  
She wanted to say "YOU BIG SON OF A JACKASS!"....But....She kept it in. She took the toothbrush that was under the sink in the cabinet then started to brush her teeth. She fixed her hair in to a high ponytail  
  
and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Trunks was still looking for clothes in his big, full of too much junk, closet. "I sugest you to take a shower too," He said without looking up. "I wouldn't want to be seen walking around with some freak  
  
that doesn't take a shower when she goes out." .  
  
"What do you mean? Are we going some-"  
  
"Just go take your damn shower." Pan narrowed her eyes at him and started mumbling things to herself. It kind of sounded like, thebigsonofafuckingassfucker.  
  
Trunks stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes at her, this time. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing ;;"  
  
"Wanna die?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Then go take a shower."  
  
"o.O...Fine...." Pan shuffled her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER  
  
Pan stepped out of the shower with the mist floating around her. She quickly put on her clothes that were on top of the toilet seat. When she came out she found Trunks sitting there reading a........  
  
certain magazine. . Trunks looked up from his magazine and his glare burned through Pan's eyes. She tried to look away but then it made her pissed so she made an equal glare back at him.....If you looked  
  
at the both of them you couldn't tell wich one hated each other more. Pan just stepped aside and grabbed her small handbag. Then she aimed for the door except Trunks voice stopped her. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Home.." O.O Where else would I be going?  
  
"Uh...No you're not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"First of all, if you go home now you're going to get beat up by your parents. If you go to school, you're probably not going to be able to enter. Also I'm going out to meet my friends and they all think that you're  
  
my girlfriend. So you have no choice." . 'Chuh, like I'd want to be seen with this guy...who reads porn....who skips school......who..-'  
  
"And, just look at your clothes. Ugh, they're filthy."  
  
"Whatever." She shuffled her way to the door and her shoes.  
  
"Snob." He followed her.  
  
"You...Dick head.."  
  
"So what?..You midget."  
  
"Just because I'm shorter than you..You giant."  
  
"How did you know that I was?" This was going on and on until they arrived at a clothes department store.  
  
"Where are we?" Pan asked. She looked up at the tall building.  
  
"To buy you some new clothes."  
  
"O.o"  
  
"I don't want to be seen with a girl in her school clothes."  
  
"Well, if you don't, then why do you want me to be your fake girlfriend?" Trunks sneered at her. She shrunk back...'He's actually pretty scary..More than I thought he would be than the first time I met him...'  
  
"Let's go..  
  
INSIDE  
  
"Hmmnn.....Just try this.." Trunks rummaged through the items. He handed an outfit to Pan. It was a skirt along with a tank top. Pan went in to the dressing room without saying anything. She came  
  
out. "Hmmnn.." Trunks mumbled. "We'll get that.. Now try on these shoes." Pan's eyes widended a bit. They looked pretty expensive.  
  
"No way I'm going to wear those. They're way too expensive...,"  
  
"Are you saying that I'm cheap?..Unlike you?"  
  
"Are you saying that I'm poor?" Then it was all quiet. "Just try on the clothes, damn it." Pan looked pretty pissed, but by the look on Trunks face. It was pretty clear that he didn't care much at all. Pan stomped  
  
way to the womens dressing room.  
  
FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Pan finally came out of the dressing which seemed like forever to Trunks. He was sprawled on the couch like a drunk.  
  
"There I'm done. Can I go home now?"  
  
"Hell no. We have to buy the clothes and we're going to meet Goten and the others."  
  
"But I want to leave.... Duh.." Pan went the other way they were supposed to go. After she only took a few steps Trunks rushed by her side and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"I'm going to tell your teachers that you actually skipped school."  
  
"How would they believe you?"  
  
"The same goes for you parents. " Pan groaned. She definitly did not want to hang out with this guy. She only met him yesterday. What was she to do? ..Nothing...T.T. They bought that clothes and then they  
  
walked on and on until Pan saw a guy with spiked hair. He was waving as if he need to go to the bathroom really badly. --;;; What's wrong with this guy? She thought. Well, there were some other guys there.  
  
Some really cute ones in fact. She smiled quietly to herself.  
  
"Hey guys this is Pan. She wanted to tag along, so I let her."  
  
"What?" Pan said. "I did-" But Trunks came to her, swung his strong arms around her to cover her mouth. He smiled. "Let's go eat, heh?" Trunks dragged Pan to a table which she reluctantly fell in to. Soon the  
  
guys came one by one. Then they started talking to Pan.  
  
"So Pan, how long have you've been hanging out with Trunks? He never usually let's girls tag along with him." This one guy said. He had dark, dark, brown hair. His was quite messy, but that was what made him  
  
cute. "I didn't decide to tag-"  
  
"Anyways," Trunks interupted. Pan just sat there. Not listening to what the boys were talking about. All she wanted to do was sleep in her own bed, because she had a huge headache. She even felt a little  
  
bit hot. Then..they finally stopped talking. FINALLY! She thought.  
  
"Trunks, can we go?" She was feeling a little bit more feverish than before. She put a hand on his arm. Barely touching him. Trunks just stared at her.  
  
"Hey guys," Trunks said. "You guys go on ahead." The guys said their good byes and they headed home. It was almost dark. Pan was still feeling hot. They were walking up to the shopping mall. Trunks  
  
parked his motercycle there. Pan put her hand on his shoulder again.  
  
"Trunks, can we stop for just a second?" He stopped. Then he looked at her with concern, shaking his hair out of his eyes so he could see better.  
  
"Are you okay Pan?" Pan slid her hand off of him. Then Trunks brought up his hand to touch her forhead.  
  
"Your burning!"  
  
"No, really Trunks I'm all right."  
  
"No you're not." They were faced to each other. Trunks still had one hand up to her forhead.  
  
"Yes-" Then before she heard another word, she collapsed in to his arms seeing only black.  
  
Okay well sorry for not updating for a long time. I was pretty busy with school..hahahahahha ew of course not. I guess you could say that I was too busy ...PARTYING OUT!!! YEAH!!!! OH YEAH UH HUH, AND  
  
GOING TO DANCES!! Showing off my best moves..oh yeah...- haha well please review this and I'll try to get the next chapter as fast as I can. Thanks readers  
  
See you in the next chapter. 


End file.
